


His Problem Now

by ravinilla



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Wonsik trying to figure out what the hell to do with Sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: Wonsik was many things, and a coward probably just so happened to be one of them.





	His Problem Now

**Author's Note:**

> From a [list of prompts](http://homoerotixx.tumblr.com/post/167601489547) and requested on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Wonsik touched down on the roof of their apartment building. The moon shone bright above but the city was still alive—it never seemed to sleep, just like him. He paused and closed his eyes, focusing past all the sound pollution to seek one particular voice.

Grunting. Pain.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There were a lot of things he was unfit to be, but a guardian in charge of a whole other person had to be near the top of the list. The hole the departure of his maker left was still very fresh, still very gaping, but with his plate full, he didn't have a lot of time to focus on it. Maybe he should be grateful for that.

He went through the roof access door and trotted down the stairs. Another building dweller passed by him, looking like they were going up for a smoke, and his fist curled tighter around the briefcase handle.

 _Why'm I so nervous?_ he thought, rolling his eyes at himself. This used to be par for the course: going to the drop off spot, paying his dues, taking the case, and then coming back home. He did it all the time, so why was he getting nervous now?

He paused again, closing his eyes.

Screaming. Rage.

That was why.

No one else could hear the noise, thank god, or else they would've been evicted by now.

Unlocking the door and stepping in, the struggle got louder. Wonsik set the briefcase on the table and went about getting a snack for himself. It was a farce; he didn't need human food, but it was more about the taste than the sustenance. Humans sure knew their way around devouring the rest of their planet, he'd hand them that. Besides, he already fed before he came here; if he hadn't, he would've sucked that briefcase dry, and it wasn't his.

Something that sounded uncomfortably close to a crack made him wince.

He really shouldn't... be so mean. Hakyeon told him he was torturing the kid for something he had nothing to do with, but even with the distraction from the hole in his chest, it _was_ still there. He _was_ still hurting.

Sanghyuk was... a baby. The final pet of their maker—and he'd made many. Was Wonsik jealous? Fuck that, not in the least bit. But what he was, was pissed. Why leave the kid with him? He was old, sure, but he'd never _made_ anyone before, he'd never been responsible for someone before, and that was a maker's job.

But theirs died before he could have much to do with Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk was distraught of course, just like Wonsik, just like they should be because they literally lost a part of themselves. Their maker's essence still ran through their bodies, but it was that essence that reminded them that now they were on their own. Wonsik was handling it by figuring out what the hell he should do, and Sanghyuk was handling it... Well.

He wasn't, actually.

He was in the baby-proof room hidden behind the living room wall of the apartment, smashing everything he could get his hands on, including himself. Wonsik had never been like that. Ever. He'd been a good, docile baby—unless he was hungry, but that was beside the point. Not only was Sanghyuk perpetually hungry, but he was also in pain, and that pain was rolling across the entire apartment, pervading every nook and cranny, and sticking on Wonsik like a film of sweat he couldn't wipe off. It pretty much only served to tear at the edges of his cracked chest.

The chocolate in his mouth was starting to taste like centuries old dust. Disgusting.

He was a shit guardian. He didn't want anything to do with Sanghyuk's fucking pain because he had his _own._

_"We don't cry, Wonsikie." Hakyeon said, rubbing his back._

_Jaehwan was standing by awkwardly, trying to figure out how he should insert himself into the situation because Wonsik was his favorite friend but Hakyeon was his maker. Possessive streaks were a common theme among their kind._

_But Wonsik_ was _crying. He was on the floor, wailing his soul out, ready to rip out his still heart and his veins of permanently clear blood and wrap them around his neck. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to go on? How the fuck would he take care of himself_ and _a fledgling? In what fucking world was he ready for that?!_

_"You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood if you keep going like that." Taekwoon offered unhelpfully, flipping the page of his book._

_"Fuck you!" Wonsik spat, sobs scratching around the words._

That was just two weeks ago.

_"What the fuck am I supposed to do with a fucking baby!" Wonsik screamed. "I can't even take care of myself!"_

_"We're not taking him." Hongbin snickered, and Jaehwan launched a mug of hot coffee at him. It shattered against the wall and Taekwoon reared on him with murderous intent because that was_ his _coffee._

_"Can you three not calm down for a minute?" Hakyeon hissed, his fangs baring. "Our friend is in pain and you're acting like buffoons."_

_"Hakyeon—we're all—emotionally s-stunted." Jaehwan wheezed from under Taekwoon's hands around his neck._

_Hakyeon scoffed in disgust and lifted Wonsik with ease, removing him from the scene of Hongbin cackling while Taekwoon choked the life out of Jaehwan._

_When they were in a bedroom in the back of the apartment, Hakyeon let Wonsik curl up in his lap, deep into his chest, and cry. Just weep for hours. Maybe even days. But his hand would never leave Wonsik's back, a constant and grounding touch._

_In the end, when there were no more tears to cry, no more noises to make, Wonsik whispered, small and broken._

_"What am I supposed to do...?"_

_"Your best."_

That was the note Hakyeon left it on, because of course it was. Wonsik had been there for the collateral when his and Taekwoon's maker died, and it had been just as bad. Probably even worse.

This wasn't Wonsik doing his best, and anyone who knew him could tell. This was Wonsik being a coward, displacing himself for his own selfish needs. This was Wonsik doing the goddamn bare minimum because he was too fucking scared to do anything more.

"Ah, fuck." he said to himself when there was another sound of something snapping. Sounded like a femur.

Wonsik went through the apartment and flipped up the fake light switch covering to reveal a keypad. He typed in the code and the false wall began to rise up, shaking the floor underneath him.

The scene uncovered before him was nothing new, but fuck if he didn't need a cigarette. It wouldn't do shit for him, but it was the placebo effect that counted.

Sanghyuk was in the middle of the room that was lit with amber safelights, casting the room in a bloody glow for the safety of a baby's eyes. Wonsik could discern the colors with his eyes, and they weren't pretty. Sanghyuk's left shoulder was dislocated, dangling by the skin and muscles alone and his right leg was twisted awkwardly. Bent at the femur just like he'd heard.

Bright red eyes stared at him, wide and wrathful, and that wrath spread over Wonsik like a storm rolling in. He rolled out his neck and shoulders. He could make out the multiple ugly tear tracks staining Sanghyuk's face, the snot dripping from his nose, and the saliva leaking from the corners of his lips. He'd been through it, alright.

"You sure made a mess of yourself, huh?"

Screaming, Sanghyuk shoved himself up to his one good leg and leaped at Wonsik. Wonsik grabbed his collar midair and swung him around, slinging him back into the room.

 _Great,_ he thought to himself.

"We're doing this again?" he asked.

Sanghyuk roared and bared the claws on his right hand. He swiped at Wonsik's chest, right where the hole would be if anyone could see it. Wonsik twisted and Sanghyuk slid to the floor.

"You realize we have neighbors, right?" Though that didn't matter, they couldn't actually hear anything in this apartment.

 _"Fuck you."_ Sanghyuk growled, crawling around to face him. "Get out..."

"Can't. I live here too, y'know."

"GET OUT!" he screamed, and threw himself at Wonsik.

Instead of dodging again, Wonsik let Sanghyuk jet right into him. Wonsik's back slammed into the back wall of the secret room. Sanghyuk was burrowed into his body, clawing and biting, ripping into every part of him that he could. The pain was intense to the point of being numb, and even if Sanghyuk was to sit there and tear at him for hours, it wouldn't make a difference. He wouldn't be able to feel it.

What he could feel instead was Sanghyuk's pain. Every bit of it, pouring into him like an avalanche, chilling him inside out. Suffocating him. Choking him. Burying him.

"Stop—" he gasped.

Sanghyuk couldn't hear him over his feral screaming.

"Sanghyuk—Stop—"

Sanghyuk couldn't hear him over the sound of his broken heart.

Wonsik couldn't breathe. Sanghyuk's emotions were suddenly everywhere, _everywhere—_ drenching Wonsik, throwing a wet blanket on him covering him in freezing snow _dropping a mountain on him he couldn't breATHE—_

_"SANGHYUK! STOP!"_

There was the sound of the dislocated shoulder popping back in its place, and then.

Silence.

Wonsik had Sanghyuk by the arms, his fingernails digging deep into the skin already raw, drawing out clear, viscous liquid that was their blood. He held him at an arm's length and stared at him with wide, piercing eyes, glowing red and wet. Sanghyuk stared back, dumbed down and silenced by shock.

Then, he started to cry. It wasn't the cracking howling, the ferocious screaming. It was small and raspy and broken and alone. Alone, afraid, and Wonsik could feel it down to his cursed soul. His still heart.

Definitely a shit excuse for a guardian.

But he wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk's everything and pulled him in, broken femur and all, like Hakyeon had done that night. He was too damn big for this, but that was Wonsik's problem. All of this was Wonsik's problem. Sanghyuk was Wonsik's problem, and dammit if he wasn't going to take care of it.

The quaking didn't subside for a long time, long enough that Wonsik thought the world vibrated naturally. This wasn't going to end for a while yet, but he wasn't planning on letting go.

"Hey." he murmured, his voice hoarse like he'd been the one screaming for hours. Sanghyuk didn't heed his voice. "Hey. Bite me."

The world went still.

"Not like that." Wonsik breathed, because biting between vampires could mean... seriously different things depending on the situation. "Since he... Our maker, since he made me first, I'm more attuned to his essence. It—It won't be the same, but if you bite me, maybe... I'unno."

There was no movement for a long while and Wonsik was about to push the idea aside for another time, until Sanghyuk pulled back. His eyes were raw and puffy, but no longer the color of death coming. They were dull, yet still pensive.

"...Really?"

Wonsik didn't like how tiny his voice was, but he jerked a nod. Sanghyuk's eyes flit to the juncture of his neck and shoulder and shifted his jaw. His fangs poked out and a chill darted through Wonsik before he tilted his head to the side.

Sanghyuk shifted in his lap, awkwardly adjusting his snapped femur—it would heal on its own later, they'd just need to set it right first—and then one hand slid around Wonsik's shoulders and the other pressed his head even father to the side.

Fangs sank into Wonsik's neck faster than he could breathe, but he didn't flinch. His own eyes flashed red again but he closed them and let Sanghyuk drink. There had never been a time where another vampire other than their maker drank from him. He just didn't believe in shit like that, but now that their maker was gone, he and Sanghyuk only really had each other. Which was fucked up to say the least, but they'd have to make do.

It was dizzying.

When Sanghyuk pulled back, his eyes were the color of turquoise: the color of essence. The color of their maker. He licked at Wonsik's puncture wound to heal it and then rolled off of him, breathing deeply. Wonsik stared, at a loss for words because they basically just became partners for the rest of their miserable lives.

Which may or may not be fine, honestly.

He glanced to Sanghyuk's broken leg.

"We'll have to set that." Wonsik mentioned, dazed.

"Whatever..."

"...Have you eaten today?"

Sanghyuk coughed. "Does it look like I did?"

"It was a question, you little shit." Wonsik said. He pushed himself off the floor. His legs felt like jelly and his head was light. "I should've just let you kill yourself in here."

"Then you wouldn't have anyone to cuss at."

Wonsik crossed the threshold between the baby-proof room and the living room, then went to the dining table to get the metal briefcase. He came back and then plopped onto the floor, next to where Sanghyuk hadn't moved from.

"You're still too untamed to drink from humans." Wonsik said, unlocking the case. Several packets of AB negative were layered against each other in a bed of ice. Sanghyuk's favorite. "Here."

The squishy bag plopped onto Sanghyuk's chest, bare in the spot where his shirt was torn open. Sanghyuk glanced at him.

"What?" he asked. "Drink. Or do you need help with that too?"

"Fuck off."

Wonsik slumped against the wall, dropping his head and shoulders. The sound of Sanghyuk's fangs puncturing the bag echoed through the room, followed by his slurping. Obnoxious.

Obnoxious, bratty, a fucking mess. The last child of their maker.

And his problem now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank fuck this didn't turn out to be as long as my last request... I'm not sure I'll ever recover from that trauma. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ahegaoravi) or my writing blog on [Tumblr](http://homoerotixx.tumblr.com/). Hopefully I'll be done with all these requests soon!


End file.
